Venom
by veebeehee
Summary: With the death of her father Fllay's world comes crashing down around her. With a broken heart and tainted soul Fllay seeks revenge on the person responcible for her father's death, the young coordinator Kira Yamato. Rated M for lemons, lang, and violence


**Title: Venom**

**rated: M (for lemons)**

**genre: drama**

**Pairing: Kira x Fllay**

**Summary: With the death of her father Fllay's world comes crashing down around her. With a broken heart and tainted soul Fllay seeks revenge on the person responcible for her father's death, the young coordinator Kira Yamato. Can Kira survive the deadly trap that has been laid out before him, and find his way back to himself, or will his blind love for Fllay be the death of him?**

* * *

"I won the bet," Fllay muttered to herself as she wandered down the narrow corridors. She turned a corner and nearly ran into one of the mechanics. She tried to hurry past, but he stood in her way. 

"Excuse me, is this the boy's room?"

"Yes," she said.

"Could you please give him this? He dropped it in the cockpit." He handed her the paper he'd found in the suit. Fllay tossed it on the dinner tray and walked to his room. She knocked and let herself in.

Kira looked up from drying his wet hair, but once he saw it was Fllay, he avoided her gaze. "Did you just shower?" she asked happily. He didn't know what to make of Fllay. She had been so defendant in her hatred for coordinators, but he had just learned that while he was unconscious, Fllay had never left his side in the infirmary.

"A mechanic asked me to give this to you," Fllay pointed to the tray. "He said you dropped it in the cockpit." Kira froze when he saw the paper flower in Fllay's hand. He suddenly remembered the explosion and the look on the little girl's face as the shuttle exploded around her.

The emotions that followed where almost too overwhelming for Kira to control. "Ah yes, thank you." Kira snatched it up, trying to pretend nothing was wrong. But the second he held the flower in his hand his body shook uncontrollably.

"Kira?" Fllay asked, concerned. Kira fell to his knees, heart pounding. A small sob escaped his lips. "Kira, what's wrong?" she asked again gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly Kira couldn't hold back the flow of emotions, tears dripped from his eyes, and he let loose all his grief. "I couldn't save the little girl," he cried, "I….I failed to protect her. Kira curled up with his arms around his shoulders.

Suddenly through the cold of pain and despair there was warmth. "It's alright Kira," said a warm voice. "I'm here." Kira looked up and into Fllay's eyes; her smile seemed to say everything. "Don't worry; I will take care of you."

Their lips locked together in an unbelievably passionate kiss; Kira was no longer, stunned, afraid, and sad. But instead he was happy, and for the first time in his life he felt safe.

* * *

Before they knew it Fllay was lying on top of Kira, on his assigned bed and kissed him gently on the _lips 'Kira is falling right into my trap.'_ Thought Fllay who then began to moan into the kiss "pretending" to want much more, Kira was stunned at first but soon began passionately sucking her lips with his. 

Their passion escalated as Kira's hands found themselves undoing the buttons to Fllay's Earth forces uniform, as he trailed kisses to her throat tracing his tongue along her skin sending shivers down her spine. "Kira," moaned Fllay as she began to realize her lust for Kira.

She stopped him with one hand while the other slowly unbuttoned her uniform. Fllay finally shook of the pink suit to reveal her beautiful breasts hidden behind a pink bra. Kira felt hot and embarrassed, he had never seen a girl like this before. Fllay couldn't help but blush when she saw the look on Kira's face; she was almost tempted to run from the room. But sheer will power kept her focused.

She soon took off his shirt to find a well-built body, Fllay ran her hands along Kira's abs, she felt herself becoming carried away. She quickly removed the rest of his clothing until he was wearing only boxers with a distinctive tent forming in them. Fllay felt pounding in her heart, she could feel her lust growing- _"no, not lust,"_ she told herself, _"revenge."_ From this point forward she was willing to do whatever was necessary to keep Kira in the game, even if it meant the lives of her friends, and the sacrifice of her virginity to her most hated enemy.

She sat up for a moment to remove her stockings and small skirt. She watched as Kira turned an even brighter shade of red as her bra was removed. The fact that her now freed breasts felt a cool breeze past them, her nipples became more erect and hard, causing Fllay to shiver.

She slowly rolled him over so that he was on top. They once again became enveloped in a passionate kiss. Neither of them noticed they were now bare naked sliding across the surface of each other's skin. Fllay paused to look into his eyes, she saw the same sincerity and passion that was Kira, not what she would have expected. She was raised to believe men, not just coordinator men, were vile animals in bed.

Beads of sweat formed along their bodies making it easier to slide across one another. They both became heated, lost in passion. For a few moments Fllay felt compassion, love, and many a plethora of unimaginable emotions.

But she was suddenly snapped back into reality by a sharp feeling in her abdomen. Sweat began dripping down her face as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as he hit her barrier. She wrapped her arms around his back, bracing for what was to come. There was no warning as Kira soon drove his manhood all the way in breaking through her barrier and diving deep into Fllay's core.

Her grip tightened around Kira and her nails sunk into his back as she cried out in pain. Kira looked down at her as if to ask if she was ok and he was stopped by a kiss. Even though the pain was great she would bare through it to see him dead.

Fllay hugged him tightly as he continued thrusting into her body, so he would not see the tears streaming from her eyes. So he would not know how much she detested him, polluting her with his coordinator impurity. With every thrust she grew more sickened, and the pain only grew worse.

This pain, however, did not come from her lower region. She found herself enjoying the passion of their love making, this pain, instead, came from her heart. Kira had taken two things that could never be given back, and he would suffer for them.

Feeling the full erection going in and out of her Fllay felt so much heat spreading throughout her body "Kira" she said repeatedly in a horny tone beginning to lose control over her psychical functions and part mental.

Kira began driving deep and harder in her brushing her clit every time Kira as he began losing himself and his grip on reality as Fllay began clamping and expanding around his cock.

Suddenly another thought occurred to her. What if she got pregnant, she didn't want a coordinator child. But it was too late, she was lost in him unable to control her feelings as she zoned in and out of reality.

The two teens both moaned as the pleasure came to no end. Kira felt his control break on himself as he began pumping even further in her. Fllay cried out as she came all over his manhood and the bed below. Fllay silently begged for it to all be over but Kira kept going, his coordinator endurance paying off.

Fllay came a second time before Kira shouted to the ceiling as he exploded inside her, his seed flooded Fllay's womb to. The warm fluid gushing through her body made Fllay feel sick, violated, and disgusted. Kira kept thrusting, with more sensual slow thrusts. He came a second time, then a third, before finally collapsing on top of Fllay.

They stayed there, she had no idea how much time had passed before he pulled out of her and sat up on the bed. Kira panted, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. Within moments Fllay could hear the sound of running water, she still didn't fully realize what she had just done. And maybe she never would.

Suddenly feeling her heated body chilling to the cabin air, Fllay pulled the sheets up to cover her body. The sound of the running water was peaceful and calming; she could almost hear her dying heartbeat, then nothing as she surrendered to the darkness of Kira's room….

* * *

When Fllay awoke next, she was almost startled to hear the alarms sounding, but exhaustion kept her at bay. The next thing she noticed was the space on the bed next to her, where Kira had once slept. 

There was a rustling sound and Fllay pushed herself up from the bed, her bright red hair darkened with sweat, hanging over her shoulders. She turned to see Kira getting dressed, his normally peaceful expression now hardened into that of a predator, it scared her a little. "I won't let anyone else die!"

Once he was dressed he charged out the door not even bothering to notice the awakened Fllay. She comb her hair away from her eyes, as she listened to Kira's receding footsteps. She rolled over to face the monitor half enveloped in sleep once more. "Kira," She whispered, "you will fight and fight until you die!" she called out viciously.

Fllay was almost startled at the voice that came out of her mouth, she didn't recognize it, but she didn't care. "It's the only way I will ever forgive you." This was pure revenge, her father was the world to her. When he died she shattered into pieces, becoming a creature hardly recognizable, fueled by vengeance.

So she reached out to the nearest source, the coordinator named Kira. Once she discovered the crush he had on her it, all it took was a motive to keep him in the game, and she had succeeded . She had one the bet.

"That boy will protect the archangel, because he wants to protect me," she cried out trying to control her voice, "its perfect." She hugged her shoulders together as she didn't have anyone else to do it for her. "Kill them all!" she suddenly broke out into a fit of childish laughter, failing to notice the tears streaming from her eyes…..

* * *

**Well i hope you all enjoyed that, ive got to say that Fllay is a bitch. But theres something about her that makes for a good story, perhaps the way she's willing to do anyting to get what she wants. God! some of these characters belong in a metal facility.**

**anyway please review, chapter 2 will be up soon (hopefully)**


End file.
